


High School Musical 2

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: High School Musical the Series [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Basketball Player Jeon Jungkook, Basketball Player Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Momo, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff and Angst, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Jungkook tries his best, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Nerd Kim Taehyung | V, Nerd Park Jimin (BTS), Rich Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Singer Hoseok, Singer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Summer, Summer Jobs, Teen Romance, basketball player namjoon, basketball player yugyeom, manager Sejin - Freeform, namjoon is whipped for seokjin, nerd momo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: It's summer time and the wildcats are facing a new struggle: finding summer jobs. When Jungkook gets a job offer at the Kore Country Club, thanks to Seokjin using his position as the owner's son to pull some strings, he convinces the manager to hire not just his friends, but nearly the entire East High student body. What was supposed to be the best summer ever soon becomes much more than any of them had bargained for.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: High School Musical the Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. What Time Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel time!

"You must remember, young thespians," Heechul lectured to the class of bored teenagers, "that learning is never seasonal!" Namjoon was nodding off from his spot on the 'dunce' stool next to the teacher as was his punishment for talking during one of Heechul's speeches about the importance of the arts in a school setting. "So do allow the shimmering lights of summer," the mention of the school holiday recaptured everyone's attention until they realized that Heechul was still droning on, "to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds."

Yoongi looked around in confusion. "What's he talking about?"

"The future greets you with its magic mirror," Jungkook resumed his previous activity of staring at the clock above Heechul's head, trying to use the force to make time move faster, "reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice." Jungkook gave up, instead opting to look over his shoulder at Taehyung in the back of the classroom. Taehyung looked up and smiled at his boyfriend, the jock returning the smile before turning back to the front to see that Heechul was still rambling.

"Dude," Jungkook whispered, leaning back so Yoongi could hear him. "Heechul has completely lost it."

"Dude," Yoongi retorted, "you're actually listening?"

During a rare pause from the teacher, Yugyeom raised his hand, prompting Heechul to call on him. "What was your favorite summer memory, Heechul?" The entire class groaned, glaring at the male as their teacher fell into another long-winded anecdote.

Jungkook's eyes fell on the clock, the jock instantly perking up as he realized they were only 15 seconds away from the final bell of the school year ringing. As the second hand ticked closer to the 12, Jungkook gradually tensed, bracing himself for the cheers that he knew the dismissal bell would bring out of his classmates. Once it did sound, everyone jumped out of their chairs with a scream, the teenagers all pushing past each other to run out into the hall and to their lockers to clear out their belongings for the summer.

When the hallways calmed down and cleared a bit, Jungkook found himself having a serious discussion with his closest friends. "I seriously need to find a job this summer." Jungkook stated. "My parents keep talking about how much college will cost, and it's freaking me out."

"My parents said they'll match whatever I earn this summer." Namjoon said as they arrived at Jungkook's locker. "But I gotta find a place that will hire me first."

"Me too." Yoongi agreed. "I'm saving for a car." At that moment, Jimin and Momo walked past the group, the chem club president sending Yoongi a smile before ducking his head as his cheeks turned bright red. "So, I can take that little hottie on a proper date." Jungkook sent his best friend a look before turning back to his locker.

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Taehyung was walking down the hall when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. He turned to see Seokjin tugging him back towards him. "Taehyung!" The actor exclaimed, and Taehyung looked at him expectantly. "I understand you've moved every summer for the past five years…" Taehyung gave a small nod, waiting for Seokjin to get to the point. "I'd hate to think today is goodbye." The male tried to sound sad but found it hard to completely mask his happiness over the thought of never having to see Taehyung again.

"Don't worry!" Taehyung chirped. "My mom promised I'm here until graduation next year!"

Seokjin blinked. "Well, bless Mom's little heart." He turned back towards his locker only for Taehyung to speak again.

"Seokjin, we got off to a rough start, but you really came through." Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "You really helped me with the winter musical. All of those vocal exercises were amazing, and really did make it easier on those high notes." Seokjin forced a smile on his face. "Anyway, see ya!" Seokjin glared at Taehyung's back as he skipped down the hall.

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

"Taehyung and I have already had five job interviews." Jimin complained to Momo. "But we keep getting beat out by college kids!"

"Same here." Momo sighed. "Guess it's back to my usual babysitting business." Soohyun appeared, greeting them as she fell into step next to them. "What are you planning to do this summer, Soohyun?"

"The usual. Writing music."

Jungkook suddenly jogged past them and the three friends shared a look of curiosity before following him, stopping as they saw him approaching Taehyung at his locker.

"Your summer activities consultant has arrived." Taehyung turned around to face his boyfriend with a sad smile.

"Hopefully one of those activities is a job."

Jungkook gave a small shrug, resting his hand on the lockers behind Taehyung. "Whatever happens, as long as we're together, it'll be an amazing summer."

Taehyung's smile grew the tiniest bit. "You promise?" The basketball player nodded before guiding Taehyung to turn so his back was towards him. Taehyung giggled in confusion until he felt something hit his collarbones. "He looked down to see the letter J now resting on his chest while Jungkook clasped the necklace around his neck. Jimin let out a quiet gasp from where he was spying on the couple, turning to Yoongi, who had just arrived, with an excited expression.

Taehyung turned back to Jungkook with a bright smile, gently fingering the charm of his gift. "J as in Jungkook?" Jungkook nodded with a shy smile, and Taehyung intertwined their fingers, leaning forward to press his lips to Jungkook's.

The kiss had just started to deepen when they were interrupted by Yoongi, reminding them that they were still in the middle of a school hallway. "Let's go home, guys."

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Seokjin was still at his locker when the group passed by him, leaving him victim to overhearing Jungkook and Taehyung's conversation. "We can go to the movies, listen to music, and I'm definitely teaching you how to do a twisted flip on a skateboard."

Taehyung giggled. "And I have first aid training so I can patch myself up afterwards!"

The actor turned to his stepbrother and mocked Taehyung before rolling his eyes. He turned back towards his locker only to notice Soohyun standing at her own locker just a few doors down from him. "Soohyun, let's chat!" Soohyun's eyes widened as she slowly approached Seokjin. "I have a summer job for you. At our country club. Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving." Seokjin turned back to his locker without waiting for a response.

"Or hiding." Soohyun muttered under her breath, and Seokjin turned around to ask if she had said something. "Sounds great! Can't wait to start!" She rushed back to her locker.

"Cheer up, Jin!" Hoseok exclaimed. "It's summer! We can do whatever we want to!"

Seokjin rolled his eyes slightly. "Hoseok, who are the two absolute primo people at East High?"

"Well, Jungkook definitely has one of those spots completely locked up…" Hoseok trailed off as he leaned over to look down the hall at Taehyung. Knowing exactly what the male was thinking, Seokjin smacked Hoseok on the arm and looked at him expectantly. "And you, of course!"

"Exactly!" Seokjin exclaimed, crossing his arms and staring off into space as he pictured what it would be like if it were him in a relationship with Jungkook instead. He was soon brought out of his daydream by Hoseok snapping his fingers in his face. "It just makes sense!"

"Not to Jungkook." Hoseok retorted.

"But it's summer, Hobi." Seokjin slid a pair of sunglasses on his face. "Everything changes."


	2. Fabulous

Jungkook, his dad, Yugyeom, Yoongi, and Namjoon burst into the kitchen after a small scrimmage in Jungkook's yard. While the three guests raided the fridge for snacks after their workout, Jungkook's father asked, "So how's the job hunt coming?"

"The big zero." Namjoon responded as Jungkook's cell phone started ringing.

"Boyfriend alert!" Yoongi exclaimed with a laugh as Jungkook walked away from the group to answer his phone in private.

" _Hello, Jungkook. This is Kim Sejin, General Manager at the Kore Country Club. I understand you've been looking for summer work._ "

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Hey, Jungkook, does Taehyung still remember your name did he find somebody new to karaoke with this summer?"

Namjoon was quickly shushed by Jungkook. "That sounds fantastic, Mr. Kim, but how did you get my name?"

" _We've always had a student summer work program here at Kore. Are you ready?_ "

"Here's the thing, I know the most amazing guy-student! I mean student. Straight As, quintuple straight As! And it would be so amazing perfect if…"

Jungkook's friends all stared at his back in confusion as he talked on the phone. "He's really working someone." Yoongi commented.

"It can't be Taehyung." Jungkook's father informed them. "Whenever he calls, he just blushes."

They all laughed as Jungkook ran back into the room, bouncing in excitement. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Jungkook answered, waving off their further questions.

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

As soon as Seokjin parked his car in front of the country club, attendants were rushing forward to grab his and Hoseok's luggage. "Mr. Kim, Mr. Jungkook, you two are looking amazing this summer."

"Thank you, Jakyung." Seokjin said as he climbed out of his car, immediately pulling the transportable kennel out of the backseat and placing it in the employee's arms so he could pull his puppy out. "Hi, RJ!" He cooed to the dog before holding him close to his chest. "Can you find some shade for my car?" He called out as he approached the country club.

"Even if we have to plant a tree." The manager stated as he stood outside the doors to greet the two VIPs. "And welcome back."

Seokjin sighed as he looked around his second home. "It's good to be home." He stalked inside, Hoseok close behind him while Sejin and the attendants followed with Seokjin's luggage in tow. "Are the flyers ready?"

Sejin picked up a paper from a stack lying on the check in desk. "This year we embossed the flyers for the show."

"Love it!" Seokjin exclaimed as he began to autograph the flyers for their annual talent show. "I plan to limit member talent auditions to 30 seconds each. Amateur performers are very-"

"Draining?"

"Exactly!" Seokjin finished his task and grabbed the trophy for the talent show that was resting next to the stack. "And should I-" Hoseok cleared his throat. " _We_ be so fortunate as to win the Star Dazzle Award again…" He walked over to their trophy shelf and pouted as he looked at the lack of space from the dozens of other trophies already shining in the light of the lobby. "Where would we put it?"

"We're planning on expanding the trophy case." Sejin informed him. "The designs are in my office."

Seokjin sighed in satisfaction. "Sejin, you are so efficient." He gestured for the manager to come closer before asking quietly, "The staffing matter we discussed?"

"Done." Sejin assured him. "With discretion."

The teenager laughed contently. "Fabulous."

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

"Seokjin!" The teenager smiled and waved at his summer friends, Hani, Sandeul, and Moonbyul, as they surrounded him the second he stepped out to the pool.

Kwanghyun, the lifeguard, approached him seconds later, happily taking RJ's kennel from him. "Your chaise in its usual spot, Mr. Kim?"

"Thank you, Kwanghyun." He snapped his fingers to get his friends' attention. "Hani, Sandeul, and Moonbyul, east of me." He then turned back to the lifeguard. "Oh, and you'll be a prince to angle our chaises on the hour as the sun moves!"

Kwanghyun chuckled. "Well, thanks to the kind words of your stepmother last season, I've been promoted! But don't worry, I'll make sure the new lifeguard is fully briefed on just how you like things." He set RJ's kennel down as they arrived at Seokjin's spot.

Seokjin made himself comfortable on his pink, fluffy chaise while his friends perched themselves to his right. "So, what's the theme of the summer talent show?"

The male tilted his head for a second as he thought it over. "Redemption."

His friends gasped dramatically. "Love it."

"It was a very trying year." Seokjin explained. "My drama department was invaded by outsiders. Singers coming from the chemistry lab and locker room. Shocking, really."

Hoseok held back a groan. "Jin, we've got the pool, the entire club, and the whole summer to enjoy it!"

"And the spa has been redone!" Hani exclaimed.

Sandeul nodded in agreement. "There's a guacamole facial and a seaweed body scrub on the menu."

"What could be more fabulous?" Moonbyul added on.

Seokjin looked at the iced tea that had just been brought to him in disgust before looking up at the waiter. "More ice." He relaxed against his chaise for a while, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. When the waiter finally brought more ice for his drink, he sat up to inspect it only for his gaze to fall on a familiar basketball player walking through the gate. "Oh, hello, Jeon Jungkook." He muttered, standing up and running his hands through his hair to make sure he was presentable to welcome Jungkook to his country club. Then he noticed the rest of the basketball team walking in behind Jungkook. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, the feeling increasing as he noticed Jungkook waving at someone behind him. He turned around to see none other than Taehyung standing up at the lifeguard booth, waving and smiling back at Jungkook. Seokjin groaned and began to stomp off to confront Sejin and ask just what was going on when he slipped and fell into the pool.

The scream he let out after hitting the water caught everyone's attention, the entire basketball team along with the rest of his classmates that had just arrived for their new summer jobs rushing towards the edge of the pool while Taehyung dived in and swam towards him. "It's okay, I got you." Taehyung said in a calm voice, attempting to wrap his arms around Seokjin to pull him to more shallow water.

Instead, Seokjin pushed him away and turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?!" He screamed as he treaded water.

Taehyung gave a small shrug, smiling innocently at Seokjin. "I'm the new lifeguard."

"Wait," the two turned to Jungkook he was kneeling on the edge of the pool. "Are you a member here?" Seokjin gasped in shock and swam off while Yoongi laughed at him.


	3. Work This Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is in two days. A part of me wants to get myself a new tattoo, but I don't trust anywhere in America right now.

A soaking wet Seokjin glared at the manager in front of him, Hoseok standing not too far behind him with a slight look of fear. "I told you to hire Jeon Jungkook, not the entire student body!"

"You told me to hire Jeon Jungkook…" He pulled his notepad off his desk and flipped to where he'd written down the teenager's instructions. "Whatever it takes."

Seokjin snatched the pad from the older male's hands and skimmed over the words before tossing it over his shoulder with an exasperated groan. "Why didn't you warn me about the rest of them?!"

Sejin cleared his throat. "I did discuss the matter with the Kore board, of course."

"The board?" Hoseok asked eyes widening. "You mean-"

"YONGMI!!"

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Seokjin stormed into the yoga class, stepping around the stretching participants, Hoseok following behind him, until he reached his stepmother. "Kim Taehyung and the Wildcats?!" He whisper yelled, attempting to be respectful of those in the class but still needing to unleash his anger. "Yongmi, how could you?!"

"Think of your future, darling." The woman said calmly, her eyes closed as she was in downward dog. "These are your school chums, not the fuddy-duddy Kore staff."

"These are not my chums!" He insisted, pouting. "They'll steal my talent show!"

"And what fresh talent you'll have for your summer show."

Seokjin gaped at the woman. "Yongmi, did you hear what I just said?!" The woman just quietly shushed him as she moved into her next pose, causing Seokjin to groan in frustration. "Hoseok, talk to your mother!"

Hoseok stepped up to his mom and smiled brightly at her. "Hi, Mom!"

"Hobi, how's my precious boy?" Hoseok moved to do the next few yoga poses next to his mother while Seokjin watched them expectantly. "Tell Seokjin to stop stressing so much, he'll get frown lines."

"I've already told him twice."

Seokjin gasped quietly, putting a hand to his forehead before storming out of the room. He immediately found Sejin once more, pulling him aside. "I want them out."

"But your stepmother specifically said-"

"Don't mention that backstabbing yogini to me!" Seokjin glared at the manager. "If you can't fire them, make them wanna quit."

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Namjoon hopped up to sit on the counter in the employee break area in the kitchen. "When they said they had an opening for a gardening assistant, I knew this was gonna be the place for me!" He exclaimed in awe. "I can't wait to see what kinds of flora they grow here and maybe learn some new tips that I can take home to my own babies! And Seokjin's gonna be where I work every day!" He sighed in content. "How much better can summer get?"

Yoongi snorted. "A real dream come true."

"If you actually get to know him-"

"Dude." Yoongi shook his head at Namjoon.

"I didn't even know Seokjin's parents owned this place." Jungkook said. "Mr. Kim just said there's Wildcat fans at Kore and jobs are available. So, I said let's go for it."

"Inspiring, Mr. Jeon." Jungkook jumped and turned to see Sejin standing right behind him. "Truly inspiring. However, what we're looking for from all of you is not inspiration but perspiration." Jungkook nodded in understanding. "Confirming assignments. Jeon, Min, waiters." He tossed a couple of aprons at the pair. "And, when needed, caddies." Jungkook and Yoongi shared a look as Sejin moved across the kitchen towards Jimin. "Mr. Park, I'm told you're efficient."

Jimin giggled a bit, feigning humility. "Well-"

"Prove it." He handed him a clipboard. "You'll handle member activities. Keep me in sight at all times." Jimin nodded a bit as Sejin headed over to Soohyun. "Soohyun, piano." He slid away the ice cream sundae the girl had been enjoying. "Lunchtime and cocktail hour. That means mood music, not new music." He didn't even wait for a response before turning to Momo. "Chopping, cutting, preparing plates. Do complete the summer with the equal number of digits I assume you currently possess."

Yoongi approached the manager. "Mr. Kim, Your Highness, sir, would it be okay if we draw straws for who has to wait on Seokjin?"

"None of you will be waiting on Seokjin." Yoongi sighed in relief at Sejin's words, only for worry to creep back up by his next statement. "You will be serving Mr. Kim."

Yugyeom looked at the manager in confusion from where he was standing near the dishwasher. "Who's that?"

"Always address our members as Mr., Mrs., or Miss. Let's practice." He approached Yugyeom. "Mr. Kim, would you care for lemonade?"

"Oh, you don't have to call me Mr. Kim. Just Yugyeom is fine." Everyone groaned in frustration at the male, Yoongi and Jimin even face palming.

The kitchen doors burst open as Taehyung ran inside. "It smells so good in here and I'm so hungry!" He missed out on his friend's gestures to stop. "What's for lunch?"  
"Mr. Kim." Taehyung turned to Sejin. "It would seem your lunch break does not start for 3.5 minutes. I do hope no members drown in your absence." Jimin shot his best friend an apologetic look. "Henceforth, do clock in and out on time. Three infractions of any kind, and your employment is terminated." Everyone nodded that they understood, staying quiet until the man fully disappeared from the kitchen.

"That man officially scares me." Momo admitted.

"I'm beginning to miss detention with Heechul." Yoongi expressed, giving Jungkook a look.

Jungkook sighed. "Look, guys, I get that this may not be completely ideal." He said referring to the strict, over the top manager. "But at least we have a job. And we have a hoop out back and two free meals a day. I say we make the most of this summer." Taehyung looked at his boyfriend in awe as he lifted everyone's spirits enough to get them ready for their first day of work.

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Taehyung ruffled his damp hair as he tossed his towel in the hamper before heading to clock out for the night. "Miss me?" He giggled at the sound of Jungkook's voice but didn't yet turn to face his boyfriend. "Of course, you did." The basketball player continued, reaching around Taehyung to clock out himself. Taehyung finally turned to face him with a bright smile. "You ever been on a golf course?"

"We're employees, Jungkook." Taehyung reminded him. "Not members. And I don't play golf."

"Who said anything about golf?"


	4. You Are the Music in Me

The sun was slowly starting to set as Jungkook unpacked the basket he had hastily prepared for his and Taehyung's post work picnic. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be out here?" Taehyung asked, looking around nervously.

"Unless the jackrabbits turn us in." Taehyung let out a quiet giggle at Jungkook's response.

"How's kitchen duty?" Taehyung inquired.

Jungkook shrugged a bit. "The team that washes dishes together, wins together." He used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat and held it out for Taehyung, who happily accepted the food.

"My mom said summer jobs look good on college applications." Taehyung stated.

"All part of the frightening concept known as our future." Jungkook mumbled.

Taehyung gave a sympathetic look before scooting closer to him on their blanket. "Are you worried?"

"College costs a fortune." Jungkook said with a sigh. "My parents are saving pennies while people like the ones at this place have their pick of universities."

"You're a prime candidate for a scholarship." Taehyung reminded his boyfriend.

Jungkook shook his head. "I'm only as good as whatever happens next season. It's…" He trailed off and let out another sigh. "I always liked the idea of being in charge of my future until it actually started happening."

"Then let's just think about right now." Taehyung suggested, smiling at Jungkook. "I've never been in one place for an entire summer, and this means a lot to me. Especially since I'm getting to spend it with-"

"Such an outstanding rice maker like me?" Jungkook teased, holding up the container of rice.

Taehyung giggled and playfully pushed his arm back down. "I want to remember this summer, Jungkook." Jungkook smiled down at him, slowly leaning in to give him a small kiss until Taehyung jumped back with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Here," he grabbed a bag of chips and pulled one out. "Catch!"

Jungkook chuckled and prepared for Taehyung to toss the snack, successfully catching it in his mouth on the first try. "Your turn." Taehyung nodded and opened his mouth wide to catch a chip, only for Jungkook to throw five at him, all of them hitting him in various spots on his face. "That was so bad!" Jungkook teased as Taehyung grabbed a handful of chips, barely dodging them when Taehyung decided to get his revenge.

The couple soon began to chase each other around the golf course while laughing, completely unaware of the pair watching them from the roof of the country club through a pair of binoculars. Seokjin narrowed his eyes at the couple as he raised the walkie talkie in his hand. "Sejin, when I was on the fourth fairway today, it seemed bone dry." He glared back down at the two running around the luscious green grass. "Could you tell maintenance to give it a little extra splash?"

Taehyung managed to stumble while chasing Jungkook, but instead of jumping back up, he opted to lay in the grass giggling. Jungkook soon joined him, crawling to hover over him, and placed a kiss to the tip of his nose. Taehyung wasn't satisfied by that, wrapping his arms around Jungkook to pull him back down so he could kiss him properly. Jungkook had just parted his lips to deepen the kiss when they were suddenly attacked by the sprinklers. "Cold, cold, cold!" Jungkook squealed as he jumped away from Taehyung, who started laughing harder. Jungkook then pushed himself up, pulling Taehyung with him, and began twirling him around in the water, choosing to make the most of the situation.

Seokjin glared at how the two were still enjoying themselves. "Keep an eye on them tomorrow." He instructed Hoseok. "And keep me posted." He looked back down at the couple, a smile spreading across his face as he got an idea.

Hoseok straightened up as he found Seokjin's expression worrying. "Why are you smiling?"

"No worries, Hobi." Seokjin chuckled. "This is _our_ turf."

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Taehyung stared down at his feet, shivering from the water as Sejin scolded him. "First a break time infraction, and now frolicking on the golf course. We are not off to an auspicious start, are we, Mr. Kim?"

Jungkook took a step forward. "This was all my idea-"

"How gallant," Sejin cut him off. "But irrelevant. We won't allow this to happen again, will we?" The couple quickly shook their heads, and Sejin walked off satisfied.

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Jungkook and Taehyung walked hand in hand through the kitchen, greeting all of their classmates and coworkers on their way to clock in for the day. As they clocked in, they heard a beautiful piano medley coming from the rehearsal room near the kitchen and immediately went in search of it, finding Soohyun sitting at the piano, singing the opening lines to an unfamiliar song.

"Sounding awesome, Soohyun!" Taehyung praised as they approached her, causing the girl to giggle shyly.

"Thanks," Soohyun then sighed. "I have to go get ready for the ladies' luncheon soon." She turned to her friends. "But I am so excited about the club's talent show! The employees get to do a number, and I have ideas for everyone! You guys can sing the lead," Taehyung and Jungkook shared a look, "and maybe Namjoon and Yoongi can do backup and everyone can dance-"

"Yeah, definitely a big N-O on that one." Jungkook interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck. "My singing career began and ended with the winter musical. I'm just here to make a check and sneak in the pool after work."

Taehyung bit his lip before turning back to Soohyun. "What was that you were playing a minute ago?"

Soohyun began nervously shuffling through her sheet music. "Nothing, it's nothing, just-"

"What's this?" Taehyung picked out the sheet music that had the words he recognized from Soohyun singing before and brought it to the front of the stack.

"Well," Soohyun played with her fingers, "I was thinking if you did the show, that I wanted to be ready, and I wrote this for you guys."

Jungkook looked at her in surprise while Taehyung just smiled. "Come on." He gestured for her to begin playing, and after a moment's hesitation, Soohyun pressed down on the keys to play the opening notes to her new song.

" _Na na na na…na na na na yeah…you are the music in me…_ " Soohyun sang the first few lines until Taehyung joined in, following along with the lyrics on display.

" _When you dream there's a chance you'll find…_ " Taehyung turned to Jungkook who was already staring at him in awe as he always did whenever he got the pleasure of hearing Taehyung's voice, "… _a little laughter, or happy ever after…_ "

Jungkook now decided to join in, unable to help himself as a familiar rush began to flow through his veins. " _You're harmony to the melody that's echoing inside my head…_ "

The couple continued to sing the song, dancing around the piano and falling into each other to the point that they barely noticed when their friends trailed into the room to see what all the singing was about. Jimin smiled at his OTP as they sang and danced before gesturing for the others to follow him further into the room, leading them to stand behind Soohyun. He couldn't help but start to sing along with his friends, Yoongi soon joining him, followed by the others. By the time the song ended, everyone was singing together just the way Soohyun had imagined.

After giving Jungkook a quick kiss to end the moment, Taehyung skipped back over to Soohyun. "I love that song!"

"Yeah, great job, Soohyun." Jungkook praised her.

Jimin slid over next to Jungkook with a glint in his eyes. "I happen to have the sign-up sheet for the talent show right here." He batted his eyes at the basketball player as he held his clipboard up. "So…"

Jungkook glanced over at his boyfriend, who gave him the tiniest nod, before sighing quietly. "Only if we're all in this together." He decided, pulling Yoongi over to him as a physical representation of his condition.

Everyone cheered as Jimin handed the clipboard and pen to Jungkook to sign them up while Soohyun began to ramble. "I'm going to coordinate rehearsal to coincide with all of our schedules…"

Out in the hallway, Hoseok was crouching just a few feet away from the door listening to them, walkie talkie in his hands. "Worldwide Handsome, this is Your Hope. We may have trouble."


	5. Humuhumunukunukuapua'a

Seokjin was in the middle of a facial as Hoseok caught him up to speed. "It's an amazing song but Soohyun didn't write it for us."

"That bitch." Seokjin gasped.

Hoseok turned to the other person in the room. "Hi, Mom."

"Seaweed scrub, darling?"

"Maybe later."

"Hoseok." He turned back to his stepbrother. "It might be wonderful if Jungkook participates in our talent show."

Hoseok nearly choked on his spit. "If he sings with Taehyung then our whole show is gonna be the Jungkook and Taehyung Show."

Seokjin chuckled. "I'm not sure Taehyung is suited to help Jungkook realize his full potential at Kore." Hoseok didn't respond, just quietly sipped at his water. "Yongmi, what time is Dad gonna be here?"

"We tee off at noon." Yongmi informed her stepson. "Would you like to join us?"

Seokjin removed the cucumbers from his eyes as a devious smile stretched across his face. "I'd love to."

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Yoongi and Jungkook dropped off the tub of dirty dishes in front of Yugyeom before proceeding to converse in terrible British accents. "And how shall we get the food today, good sir?"

"Perhaps skipping?"

"Very well then."

The pair skipped across the kitchen, only to be stopped by Sejin calling their names and tossing clothes at them. "You're caddying today. 46,000 won a bag. You've been requested."

"What?" Yoongi glanced back at Jungkook, excited over the prospect of extra money.

Jungkook, however, just furrowed his eyebrows. "By who?"

"Who cares?!" Yoongi laughed. "For 46,000 won, I'd caddy for Godzilla!"

"Close." Sejin stated. "Very close."

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

The two basketball players jogged onto the golf course and were met by Seokjin, Hoseok, and Yongmi. "Hi, boys!" Seokjin greeted before promptly ignoring Yoongi for the taller employee. "So, Jungkook, I thought it was time for you to meet my parents."

"Oh…okay." Jungkook bowed politely to Yongmi before turning back to Seokjin. "Where's your dad?"

Seokjin pointed behind him at an approaching helicopter that proceeded to land in the middle of the course. A few seconds later, Seokjin's father stepped out. "Where's the first tee and what's the course record?" He laughed as he joined the rest of the group. "I'm just kidding. I built the course myself and I hold the record, but who's counting?" He greeted his son and stepson with a hug before nodding at the caddies. "Quite a season you boys had."

"Jungkook played for the golf team too, Dad." Seokjin informed him.

His father hummed in interest before turning to Yoongi. "How about you?"

"Baseball and track and field."

Yongmi chuckled. "Might come in handy the way I play golf." She bent down to set her golf ball on the first tee, and her family immediately backed away. Sharing a glance, Yoongi and Jungkook followed suit, creating an adequate distance as she swung her club, sending the ball flying down the field.

Yoongi and Jungkook ran after the family for a good portion of the afternoon, lugging their clubs and dodging balls, thanks to Seokjin seeming to not be the best at the sport. When Jungkook got a break, he took the chance to run over to the pool where Taehyung was watching the swimmers carefully. "Taehyung!" His boyfriend glanced over at him and smiled. "Dinner tonight?! Maybe sneak a swim?!" Taehyung nodded in agreement just as Seokjin squealed up in a pink golf cart, urging Jungkook to join him. With a sigh, Jungkook climbed in, barely getting settled before Seokjin drove off.

When they returned to the golf course, Seokjin skipped over to his dad. "Why don't you let Jungkook try a shot?" The man agreed and Jungkook stepped forward, accepting his club. He carefully lined up the shot before making an almost perfect swing.

From then, they insisted Jungkook attempt every hole while Seokjin and his father stood off to the side and watched. "It's a shame Jungkook is only waiting tables all summer." Seokjin sighed. "Did I mention that he's a potential star for your alma mater, Dad?"

His father nodded. "I've seen Jungkook play basketball." Jungkook paused on his way to return the club to the bag as he heard their conversation. "I definitely think BNU will be very interested in him."

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Yoongi sat in the middle of the kitchen with his feet soaking in an ice bucket. "If I see that country club prince again, I'm gonna launch him and his pink cart straight into the lake."

"I'll build the ramp." Jungkook offered, patting him on the back.

"Yoongi," he jumped at Sejin's voice. "This is a kitchen, not a day spa." He turned to see the manager standing a few feet away holding a suit. "You and Yugyeom suit up for dinner duty in the dining room. Jungkook," Jungkook stepped forward. "You have five minutes to change and come with me." He handed him the suit and held up the matching tie. "In case you're not familiar with this item, it goes around your neck." He tossed it at Jungkook before urging him to go change.

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Jungkook found himself being led to an empty seat by Seokjin as his family ate dinner. "There's our superstar!" Seokjin's father greeted before gesturing to the man beside him. "Jeon Jungkook, this is Kwak Youngjin and Choi Yoonji. This kid's pretty good on the fairways as well as the court." He pat Jungkook on the back as his cheeks flushed. "I bet you worked up an appetite lugging those bags all over the place."

"A little bit." Jungkook answered honestly.

Seokjin's father smiled. "Then let's get some food and talk about your future." Jungkook's eyes widened slightly, but he still nodded.

"Dad's on the board of directors at Busan National University." Seokjin whispered to him.

"I saw your championship game." Youngjin informed Jungkook just as Yugyeom and Yoongi came around with the dishes that the others had ordered before Jungkook joined them. "That last minute buzzer shot? Outstanding!"

Jungkook chuckled. "Actually, my teammates here," he gestured to his friends, "stole the ball, otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance-"

Seokjin laughed loudly, cutting Jungkook off. "You're much too modest, Jungkook. You were voted MVP for the entire season!" Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked off after finishing handing out the dishes, Yugyeom following after.

Dinner went on with the two adults talking about how great BNU was and how they would put in a good word for Jungkook, and with Seokjin constantly bragging about him. Eventually, Jungkook excused himself so that he could go meet up with Taehyung.

He ran outside to the empty pool where Taehyung was folding towels. "I’m sorry I'm late! Give me two more minutes!"

Taehyung nodded as he looked him over. "Nice suit."

"Thanks." Jungkook ran back inside to change his clothes.

As he disappeared, Jimin approached with another bundle of towels. "Two minutes is late." Jimin informed him. "But an hour is just ridiculous." Taehyung rolled his eyes slightly as his best friend ranted. "Just because Jungkook's a nice guy doesn't mean he isn't a dumbass sometimes. He promised you a dinner date, he should have been here on time."

"It wasn't an official date." Taehyung insisted.

Jimin gave him a flat look. " _All_ dates are official."

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Jungkook rushed to the time clock to clock out before heading to change. "You're not done."

He had to hold back a groan as he turned to Sejin. "But I'm done for the day, sir. And I actually have a date-"

"Jungkook," Sejin interrupted, "you're under the mistaken impression that I'm interested in what you have to say. Now follow me."

Jungkook sighed before following Sejin to a dark room, complaining the whole way about how he needed to go. Sejin finally pulled him to a stop in front of a lone chair. "Hold your applause until the very end."

"Huh?" As Sejin disappeared, tropical music began blaring through the room and the lights came up to reveal Hoseok dressed in an elaborate costume. Soon after Hoseok began singing, Seokjin appeared in an equally flashy costume.

Jungkook watched with wide eyes as the siblings performed an entire song in front of him. When it was finally over, Jungkook had absolutely no words. Seokjin ran over to him and asked him for his opinion, which made him clear his throat. "Have you ever tried just singing?" Seokjin tilted his head. "Like without the lights and props and backup people?"

Seokjin hummed. "It'd be much harder to get applause that way."

"I'm not talking about applause." Jungkook said. "I'm talking about hanging out with friends and doing nothing. Just singing for fun."

Seokjin then gasped. "Not doing anything! That might work! A dark stage, a single spotlight. We break out of darkness into the circle of light." He plopped down on the arm of Jungkook's chair and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"We?"

Seokjin nodded eagerly. "Just you and me! It is such a great idea, Jungkook! We can do it at the club talent show!"

Jungkook chuckled and shook his head. "I'm here to work. Being on stage is _your_ thing."

"It could be _our_ thing."

Jungkook blinked. "I already have an _our_ thing. With Taehyung. Who is waiting for me, actually, so I gotta go."

"But the show-hey! Jungkook!" Seokjin groaned as Jungkook disappeared through the door. "Come on, people! One more time!" He went back to his starting spot for another rehearsal.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm <3


End file.
